Spirit Masters A Grand Adventure
by Wyatt W. Buell
Summary: For Wyatt and his friends when they learn that the Wild Force Power Rangers are lost in the Dark Cave they then go in the cave and they hope to find them and bring them home safely.
1. Chapter 1

Previously On Spirit Masters

Wyatt was once just an ordinary autistic young adult.

Then his parents died in a car crash and his sisters completely forgot about him.

He then tries to take his life because he thought that life was truly meaningless.

Then a message from the Spirit Temple comes to him and he then goes there.

While there he's then introduced to Hilda and friends.

But Eli then reveals that he has to stay in the Spirit Temple.

Wyatt and his friends then go off to go find Ninjor and his replacement.

Along the way the Silver Surfer helps them out and they actually treat him like a part of the team during then.

They then finally find Ninjor and he then shows them that Lugia was Eli's replacement after all.

He then takes them to their new home in the Enchanted Forest.

Lugia then reveals his past and also his friends reveal their past.

We then learn about what is a Spirit Master.

Wyatt then went to go find his new 4 new friends Calvin Hippo Danny Brice and Donnie.

Once he returned his friends got used to the new friends.

Wyatt would then train with his friends and Lugia and they would be pleased on how Wyatt is able to learn from them.

Lugia then reveals that the Wild Force Power Rangers were lost in the Dark Cave for two days.

He then sends Wyatt to go find the Legendary Blue Knight.

Once he finds him, he then gives him the map.

And so the adventure is about to come to an end...


	2. Chapter 2

Wyatt's Back

Once Wyatt was finally back from getting the map from the Blue Knight, his friends were glad he could get the map so that their grand adventure could begin.

Lugia then said to him "Ah Wyatt I see you got the map."

"Yes I did and well I was looking at it earlier and man this is quite interesting because from what I saw it's clear that this Dark Cave is for real." he then replied to him

Just then he and his friends got ready to go find the Dark Cave and rescue the lost Wild Force Power Rangers.

Now since they were doing this they then knew this was going to be their biggest adventure they've ever been on so far.

For Wyatt he knew that by doing this it would test him as a leader and he hoped they would be able to find them and bring them home safely.

And as for his friends well they were always there for Wyatt and since he would be the leader they would follow him and wherever the map took them they would be there for him.

But as they were about to leave Lugia then told them "actually guys before you go I want to tell you all something."

"What's that Lugia?" one of them asked


	3. Chapter 3

Lugia Believes In Them

"I know this may seem crazy to say but you guys should be proud of yourselves for coming this far.

And I knew Eli was right about you guys because you guys have the heart and the drive to do amazing things together.

Now I was well a bit nervous at first but now it's clear to me you guys are truly amazing.

Oh and one more thing: I believe in you because most would see nothing I see this is more than a friendship we're a family and that is the best thing to have in life.

Now when you guys go find them in the Dark Cave don't be afraid to be yourselves instead be proud of who you are.

And always remember when you guys are together anything is possible." he then said to them

Once he was done it was clear to them that he did care and they were also glad they could be with him.

And so off they went to go on their grand adventure to go to the Dark Cave and find the Wild Force Power Rangers.

Let's just say it would be quite interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

Crossing A Giant Log

While they were following the map they then knew this was going to test them all.

But they weren't afraid to do the craziest things to get to the Dark Cave.

So when they came across a giant log, they then knew they had to cross it carefully.

They then each took a turn crossing the log and boy it wasn't so easy for them.

Because mostly it was that high and if they looked down it would be a nightmare.

But thankfully they were able to cross the giant log and everyone was okay.

Now for his friends the new friends were really supportive on crossing the giant log and they were glad they made it and were also okay.

They then continued on for the rest of the day.

But when they start to get tired they then decided to relax and sleep for the night.

And it would be so worth it.


	5. Chapter 5

A Relaxing Night

So the gang decided to relax for the night and continue on tomorrow morning.

Now when they were together they then knew sure they had some differences here and there but they've never felt this closer together ever.

It was then clear that Lugia was right when they were together anything was possible.

They then went to sleep and since the next day was going to be here they would make sure to get ready by then.

Now Wyatt was glad they could be here with him because he didn't think he would be able to do this by himself.

So he was glad he had the right friends for this.


	6. Chapter 6

Welcome To The Dark Cave

The next morning Wyatt and his friends got up and then decided to continue their mission.

When the map lead to the Dark Cave it was clear to them that this was going to be quite risky but they couldn't turn back.

"Oh man this is crazy." Wyatt then said

"Wyatt don't get me wrong but since this is where they got lost my guess is there in the cave right now hoping we would come get them." Danny then said

"Actually you may be right because well since we made it this far there's no going back." Wyatt then said

"That's true because they need us and we need to rescue them.i say we should do it because really there's no other choice left." he then said

"Maybe your right." he then said

And so without resisting they then went into the Dark Cave to go find the Wild Force Power Rangers.

What they didn't know was that they were about to do the right thing in saving them.


	7. Chapter 7

Inside The Dark Cave

When they were finally inside the Dark Cave they stuck together in case of anything.

The map then showed that the team is separated by 3 lanes so they had to split up to go find them.

Now at first it wasn't going to be easy but they really had no other choice left.

Of course this was going to be crazy for them but they had to do this because no one would be able to do this.

So they then agreed to go find the team and they hoped they were okay.

Wyatt went on the first lane and his friends took the second lane and his 4 new friends took the third lane and of they went to go find them.

And also they hoped they would be okay.


	8. Chapter 8

Finding Cole

Wyatt went to go find Cole the leader and he hoped he was okay because being stuck in the Dark Cave for 2 days was truly unforgivable.

While he was walking he then knew that since he was doing this by himself, he didn't even know if he could do this.

Just then he heard some muffling and when he was looking for who did it then he finally saw Cole at last.

Now Cole was glad he came because he hoped an angel would save him and the team.

Wyatt then pulled the tape off his mouth and he could finally speak at last.

"Oh Wyatt thank you for being here." he then said to him

"My pleasure and good thing I got here while I could." he then replied to him

He then got him away from where he was tied and off they went to go wait on the others.

And what he didn't know was that they would find the others and it would be quite amazing.


	9. Chapter 9

Finding Taylor and Alyssa

Meanwhile his friends went to go find Taylor and Alyssa and they also hoped they were okay.

At first they thought they wouldn't be here at all but then the muffling came and they then finally found Taylor and Alyssa at last.

"Oh man thank you guys for helping us." Taylor then said to them

"Same here." Alyssa also said to them

And so they were able to get Taylor and Alyssa free from the rope and they then got them out of there.

Now that the first 3 were taken care of the last 2 were left and they also hoped that they would be found.

Thankfully they would be found and let's just say a little help can go a long way.


	10. Chapter 10

Finding Max And Danny

The other 4 were then looking for Max and Danny and they too hoped they were okay.

At first they thought that they wouldn't be here at all but then they heard some muffling and they then looked around to see who did that.

Then when it was Max and Danny they then took off the tape from their mouths.

"Oh man thank you guys so much for doing this." Max then said to them

"Same here." Danny also said to them

And so they were able to get them out of there safely and man they were so glad they could help out.


	11. Chapter 11

Wild Force Reunited

While the others were in the main part of the cave Cole Taylor and Alyssa were so glad when they finally saw Max and Danny for the first time in 2 days.

They then gave a group hug and it was truly a special moment for all of them.

"Oh man if it wasn't for you guys I didn't think I would ever see these guys again." Cole then said to them

"Well that's good to know now how are we suppose to get out of here?" Wyatt then asked

"Actually we may know the way." Danny then said

And so they then all went to get out of the Dark Cave and it showed that when together anything is possible.


	12. Chapter 12

Seeing The Cave From The Outside

When they were finally outside of the cave something unexpected happened and it was the cave shape itself.

"Man I really don't get it." Wyatt then said

"Yeah it's shaped like a skull and it looked so much bigger inside and I really didn't think it would be that small of a shape." Cole then said

"Well whatever it is i'm just glad we could make it out of it together." Wyatt then said

"Me too." Cole then replied

And so as they left the Dark Cave it was clear that sure this wouldn't last for long but it was so worth it.


	13. Chapter 13

The Farewell

"So this is it huh?" Cole then asked

"Well i'm afraid so but at least it was worth it." Wyatt then replied to him

"Wyatt you and your friends are awesome together and someday you should come to Power Rangers City." Cole then said to him

"Ok i'll have to think about it." Wyatt then said to him

And so they both went their own ways and they would never forget how they had one amazing adventure.


	14. Chapter 14

Seeing Princess Shayla Again

When the Wild Force team came back to Animaria Princess Shayla was hoping they would be okay.

And when they came she was more than pleased to see them again.

"Hello friends it's good to see you again." she said to them

"Yes Princess it's good to be back." Cole then said to her

"So are you okay?" She then asked them

"Yes we're fine thanks to Wyatt and his friends." Taylor then replied

"My they really did care about you did they?" she then asked

"They did and man you should meet them they're the best." Max then replied to her

And so with everything back to normal everything would be just fine for the team.

As for Wyatt and his friends well when they got back something amazing was about to happen.


	15. Chapter 15

The Time Has Come

When Wyatt and his friends got back Lugia and The Blue Knight were waiting for them.

And even they could tell that they are really the chosen ones to become Spirit Masters.

"Wyatt and friends the time has come to accept your new roles are Spirit Masters." Lugia then said to them

"Yes and also since you guys are spirited and loyal you will be able to access your new powers by using your imaginations and when the time comes, you'll know." The Blue Knight then said to them

"Oh and Wyatt?" Lugia then asked him

"Yes Lugia?" Wyatt then asked him

"If i'm to become the leader will you follow me and your friends?" He then asked him

"Lugia, i'll always be with you and my friends because we're family and we always have each other." he then replied to him

"That was nice of you because you'll be my co leader and from this point forward you and your friends are now SPIRIT MASTERS!" he then replied

And so when that was done sure one adventure may have ended but the best is yet to come.


End file.
